galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lycans
The Lycans are a shattered space-faring race that came from another galaxy during the Second Age. They have eventually become one of the the Dragandr's worst enemies, as well as their wisest Sage. Appearance The Lycans are a wolf-like race, having evolved from lupine beasts. They have the appearance of bipedal, muscular wolves. The color of their fur ranges from a tan red to a dark black. Rarely, some Lycans are born with white fur. Called Albino Lycans, these individuals are often much stronger than their colored brethren. Culture The Lycans used to worship nature and the balance between it and the Lycans. They were the self-proclaimed Kanjiru Ghru, or "Great Heroes", of Nature. They would make sure that nothing would damage ecosystems, and as a result the Lycans would often only try to find resources on wasteland planets once they reached space. However; after the destruction of their galaxy, this culture was almost decimated completely. Now; most Lycans, being in the Traid Space Pirates, simply take what they want, when they want. They neither think about or even care how they get resources, they just do it which ever way they feel is the best. Only Lucanor and Hymir's clan still retain the old Lycan culture. Government and Military Before the destruction of their galaxy, the Lycans used to be ruled by a King and Queen, who each had power over each other. This was to make sure that there was a balance of power. However; after the destruction of their home, the Lycans split up and formed their own forms of government. As of now, only the Triad Space Pirates truly have a military. It mostly consists of cruisers and corvettes, cobbled together from whatever resources they can steal or bribe. They only have one large battleship, called the Banjukoi, which serves as a flagship for the pirates. History The Lycans were a peaceful race, due to their culture. Afraid that war would ruin ecosystems, the Lycans always tried to go the peaceful way. Only twice did they have to resort to war, and even then it only lasted until the Lycans could come up with a peace treaty. For many decades the Lycans experienced a golden age. They even developed a way to travel galaxies. However; after the separation of the Titan Sortis in their galaxy, his two halves began influencing the Lycan populace. Felanthios began spreading evil among the people, while Boreanth breed the desire of order within the Lycans. Eventually, the two opposite ideas clashed, and the Lycans were thrown into a great civil war. Split between Lycans loyal to Felanthios, known as Blood Lycans, and those loyal to Boreanth, called Sol Lycans. Then, matters got worse when one of the Sol Lycan scientists created the Araxiel race. Being a race that could over-power the Blood Lycans through their adaptability, the Sol Lycans celebrated a soon ending war. However; the Araxiel turned on their creators, and schemed to be the rulers of the universe. Somehow, the Araxiel learned of a way to cross dimensions using the residual power that had been created by Sortis' separation. Meanwhile, Lucanor had succedded in trapping both Boreanth and Felanthios within powerful Gagates stones. This was when Aeveon interfered. In order to totally destroy the Araxiel, Aeveon planned to destroy the Lycan's galaxy. However; he felt sorry for the poor race, and decided to warn them of the impending destruction. Heeding his advice, many Lycan fled the galaxy, including Lucanor. However; when Aeveon destroyed the galaxy, the Lycans weren't far enough to not feel its effects. It destroyed the galaxy-crossing engines, and all those who knew how to make them having died. Thus, when the remnants of the Lycans arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy, they became trapped there. Lucanor, having gone a different way then his other kin, landed on Ainulin. Meanwhile, the remaining Lycans became pirates. Later, a faction of the pirates, not agreeing with their ideals, would break off and form the Clan of Hymir. Remaining Lycans 640px-Warrior 3 by dandzialf-d311dxu.jpg|Lucanor Alera codex nasaug by sandara-d3j50pu.jpg|Triad Space Pirates The smallest Hero by ShadowUmbre.jpg|Hymir Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26 Category:Intergalactic civilizations